Beast Visored
by cyphilial2
Summary: Follows the adventures of Lisa and Nanao as they try to deal with being infected by a new strain of hollowification formula; later to involve Tatsuki.
1. The Beginnings of the Beast

Beast Visored

_I do not own Bleach or the characters (Nanao Ise, Lisa Yadomaru, Tatsuki Arisawa) but do own the changes to the storyline and the zanpakuto of Nanao and Tatsuki and bankai of Lisa. I also own the zanpakuto spirit and inner hollow of all three._

_I need to find Lisa, I don't know why but I get the feeling that something bad is about to happen. I know that the captain said that she was on a mission and that as a member of the 8__th__ division I should follow his directions, but I couldn't live if something happened to her mentor, _a small girl thought to herself as she ran toward the place that she could feel her mentor and vice-captain's spiritual pressure coming from.

"_**Hurry, Nanao! I think that you will be needed soon by the person that you care for the most beside your captain!" A voice called out inside of the little girl's inner world.**_

"Ok, but who are you and where are you?" she asked out loud while looking to the left and right to find out where the strange woman's voice had come from.

"_**Do not worry about that right now, everything will be explained later! You have other problems to worry about, like your vice-captain!" the woman's voice answered back.**_

The girl just nodded her head and used her limited knowledge of shunpo to speed up her travel. As she got closer to the Rukongai Investigation Site, she began to feel Lisa's spiritual pressure flare up as if she was in a life and death struggle against a powerful foe and then she felt nothing as if Lisa dropped off the face of the earth. When she finally arrived at the scene, all the captains and vice-captains sent to investigate were lying on the ground face down with a strange substance beginning to cover their faces. That is when she noticed that Lisa was beginning to stand up and shouted," LISA! WHAT HAPPENED TO EVERYONE AND WHY DO THEY HAVE MASKS ON THEIR FACES LIKE HOLLOWS? WH . . . WHAAAAT GOING ON! "

"NANOA, YOU NEED TO RUN BEFORE . . ." Lisa screamed before noticing a three new spiritual pressures appearing near them and was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Well, Well, Well! What do we have here, Kaname? It seems like you have not been able to force the 8th divisions vice-captain to hollowify like everyone else and it appears that we have a visitor to our little scene. Hello there, Little Nanao?" the calm voice of the new arrival exclaimed as he began to walk up to the scene of the other captains and vice-captains before him, and coming into the light to identify himself as 5th division vice-captain Aizen and two other soul reapers.

"AIZEN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN FORCE ME TO HOLLOWIFY LIKE THE OTHERS ARE YOU BE . . ." Lisa started screaming hysterically before Aizen appeared before her and stabbed her with a hypodermic needle filled with a strange white substance into her chest.

"Now, now, now! Lisa, you should feel privileged because you and your young friend there will be getting special treatment, different from the other captains and vice-captains changing before you. It is too bad that such a good specimen as the two of you may never survive this experiment, but oh well! Kaname grab the girl, Nanao, and inject this hypodermic needle into her! Let's hope for the sake of our experiments that one of these test subjects survives the transformation," Aizen exclaimed as he waited for Lisa to absorb all of the liquid into her bloodstream and began to change and handed another syringe to the bowing Kaname Tousen.

"NO LISA!" Nanao screamed as she grabbed her scabbard going to run and save her mentor before Kaname appeared in front of her and stuck her with a the needle that his master told him to. As Nanao absorbed the liquid, she glanced over at Lisa and noticed that she had made it to her feet and began to charge toward Kaname, who was still holding tightly onto her with the needle in her arm.

"Smash, Haguro Tonbo!" Lisa screamed out as she continued her charge, her zanpakuto growing into a long staff with a monk's spade on one side and an iron ball on the other. She started to blink in and out of Nanao's sight trying to keep Kaname from noticing where she was going to strike when suddenly she felt a pain in her stomach and hurdled over onto her knees. A strange black and white mask began to form over the pained expression on Lisa's face in the shape of a dragon skull and with cross slashes over where the eyes should be. Nanao watched as the black and white substance that formed her mask started to slowly transform the rest of her body. Lisa started to scream in pain as her body changed into a dragon skeleton shape and two white wings with black claws began to form on her back.

"Yes, it has started Lord Aizen! She is being transformed into a new form of Hollow that will lead to your ultimate plans for the future and soon this little girl will . . ." Tousen began before Nanao started to bend over in pain in his arms and a white and black substance began to form over her face just like it had with Lisa. Instead of taking the form of a dragon like with Lisa, Nanao's mask changed into a growling tiger with black stripes forming over the white parts of the now forming mask. Nanao looked down at her body as it transformed into a tiger skeleton with black claws forming on each of her newly forming paws. She could no longer stand up on two feet but instead she had to walk on four legs and could feel a strange tail-like structure swishing around her back legs.

"Yes, now Tousen I think since we know that the new formula works that we need to get rid of all of these experiments and prepare to continue testing this new source of hollowification. Gin would you like to play with them before we finish them . . ." Aizen instructed his two subordinates before hearing an unearthly growl coming from the body of the now hollowified Lisa.

"I WOULDN'T BE SO SURE THAT THESE TWO WILL BE ABLE TO GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY FRIENDS, ESPECIALLY NANAO . . . AN INNOCENT CHILD!" Lisa growled before charging an enormous orange cero in her dragon mouth and firing it at the group of traitorous soul reapers. Aizen prepared for the attack by simply pulling out his zanpakuto and slashing the cero in half as it came toward him.

"My, my! It seems that poor little Lisa doesn't know her place in this world . . . Kaname if you please finish her and the other experiments before someone comes and interrupts my plans!" Aizen commanded Tousen with a simple wave of his hand toward the hollowified Lisa and her friends. Lisa snapped at the approaching Tousen with her teeth and managed to grab ahold of him before he could shunpo out of the way. She was busy fooling with trying to kill him to notice that Gin, the quiet, gray head boy, come up to her and releases his zanpakuto.

"Shoot to Kill, Shinsou!" the boy yelled before impaling Lisa in the chestplate with his zanpakuto and causing her to release Tousen, who immediately went back to his mission giving to him by Aizen. Lisa started to slowly lose consciousness as she heard the voice of Kido Captain Tessai Tsukabishi and 12th division captain Kisuke Urahara talking to Aizen, she managed to grab Nanao's hand and she fainted.

Sometime later in Urahara and Yoruichi's underground training ground . . .

Nanao woke up a little after she and the others arrived and slowly wiped her eyes before realizing that the last thing that she saw was Lisa being impaled by a zanpakuto and her fainting while holding her hand. Nanao began to frantically search for the body of her mentor and vice-captain noticing that everyone involved in Aizen's plot was lying around her unconscious. She finally saw Lisa lying on her back transformed back into her normal body, but still not awake. Nanao ran over to her and began to shake her calling out her name.

"LISA, COME ON WAKE UP, PLEASE! LISA, PLEASE YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!" Nanao cried until she felt Lisa begin to stir and then felt her hands around her body hugging her and trying to comfort her.

"It's ok, Little Nanao! I fine, but how about you?" Lisa asked the little girl before looking her over and thinking about what had happened to the two of them that didn't happen to anyone else.

"I fine, Vice-Captain Yado . . ." Nanao started to tell her before she was interrupted.

"Now, Nanao you know that you don't have to call me by my title! We are both friends and I will not stand to be called by a title by a friend of mine!" Lisa told the young girl.

"I fine, Lisa!" Nanao finished with a little giggle.

"Ohhhhhhhh! How sweet, who knew that Lisa could be so friendly toward a little girl!" Shinji interrupted the loving scene but was immediately hit in the head with a sandal by Hiyori,"OWWWWWWW! HIYORI, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"I think that you know why, geez what a moron!" Hiyori answered.

"Ah, I see that you are all awake! Good let me explain what needs to happen and what happened while you were all unconscious!" Urahara exclaimed as he came down the ladder into the training ground followed closely by Yoruichi Shihoin carrying some new prototype gigais," So, as I guess you all know Aizen was performing experiments that allows soul reapers to gain the abilities of Hollows! We don't know what he is planning to do with these experiments, but until we do we need to hide inside Karakura Town. The soul society can no longer be our home, you all have been sentenced to death because of these experiments and I cannot because I have been accused of doing the experiments. That is where these new gigais come into play; they have the ability to repress reiatsu and will keep us safe until I am able to either reverse the effects of the hollowification or being able to suppress it. Lisa and Nanao, I need to talk to you about something that has nothing to do with the others!"

"Ok, Captain Urahara!" Nanao exclaimed with a formal voice.

"Sure, Kisuke!" Lisa said casually.

"The situation with you two is completely different from the others, I don't exactly know if I can reverse the effects of that new formula of Aizens, but for right now I have been able to suppress it temporarily. I think that you need to go to a secret area in Karakura Town with Yoruichi, where she can help you two be able to control your new abilities and also help you, Lisa, train Nanao here in the basic that she would have learned while in the academy," Urahara explained the plan for the two of them.

"Sounds good to me, Kisuke! I think that it will be better that way especially for little Nanao, it probably wouldn't be safe to hide in plain sight at her age and then she might be of some use in the future. Is that alright with you, Nanao?" Lisa asked the young girl.

"I can't wait to train under the two of you, Lisa!" Nanao jumped up and down in excitement at the idea of training with her mentor.

"Well as soon as Kisuke is able to finish these gigai, I know the perfect place for us to begin your training. But first we will have to create a special area that will stop hollows from being attracted by your spiritual pressure, I think that he has something for that also, right Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked the mad scientist.

"You know me so well, Yoruichi! Yes, I was able to steal a special orb that creates a barrier that no human can find or no reiatsu can escape from and that should keep the three of you safe!" Kisuke explained before finishing up the alterations to each of the gigais that he had created. With that the four of them walked back over to the group of 'visored' and handed out each of the gigai," Now I have already instructed these two about what will happen to them, but to the rest of you I will continue to work on a way to reverse the effects of hollowification. You will still need to train with each other to find a way on your own of controlling the inner hollow that now plaques you all, but I will do everything in my power to help you including finding a place for all of you to stay!"

"What do you mean that you have gone over something different with these two?" Shinji asked while pointing toward Lisa and Nanao.

"Yes, they are in a completely different situation from the rest of you and will have to be treated differently! They will be held up in a different area to train their new powers because they were given another strain of the hollowification formula than the rest of you and unfortunately there is nothing else that I can do for them," Kisuke answered with a sad shake of his head.

"Are we going to see them again or is this the last time?" Hiyori asked before hiding her face, so that none of the others could see her face.

"Yes, but it will be a long time because until they are able to control the hollow taking over their bodies, I don't know what will happen!" Kisuke answered with a straight face that doesn't have his famous smirk on it," Enough of that it is time for us to leave for Karakura Town!" With that they made their way toward the 2nd division to use their senkaimon to make their escape into the human world.

_This is a different telling of the Bleach storyline and will not involve Ichigo or his adventures very much, but will eventually involve Tatsuki. This is my second attempt at this type of story and will replace the deleted story (Bleach: The-Retelling). Let me know what you think about it so far and I will accept any type of constructive criticism that you can give me to make the story better._

Cyphilial 2


	2. Training both sides

_I do not own Bleach or the characters (Nanao Ise, Lisa Yadomaru, Tatsuki Arisawa) but do own the changes to the storyline and the zanpakuto of Nanao and Tatsuki and bankai of Lisa. I also own the zanpakuto spirit and inner hollow of all three._

"Come on Nanao, I know that you can do better than that! Don't just defend yourself, you need to find a way to go on the offensive from any position that the enemy puts you in! If they go for punch after punch, then you figure out the pattern and then counter attack; if they are more defensive use your abilities to make them attack you right out and then take them down!" Yoruichi explained as she was waiting for Nanao to make a decision of which hand-to-hand combat move she was going to use to finish this training session.

"Howhooo! Bu . . . But Yoruichi, we have been going at it for nearly two hours and I don't know how much longer I can . . ." Nanao started while catching her breathe after the intense training session with Yoruichi but was cut short by her sensei flying axe kick that she barely dodged. Nanao decided that the only way that she was going to get out of this practice and take a break was to temporarily defeat Yoruichi. She charged toward Yoruichi with her arm outstretched like she was going to throw a haymaker, which made Yoruichi go for a low leg sweep. Nanao knew what Yoruichi would attack with and immediately went for a superman punch on her prone sensei.

"Very good, I knew that you were going to be a good student when I agreed to start training you and it looks like I was right! Ok you have earned a rest, but while you do that I want you to practice speaking with your zanpakuto spirit . . ." Yoruichi instructed before being interrupted by a groan from Nanao about still being forced to train even when she was resting in between session," and then after an hour of that we will begin to train in swordmanship! After that and lunch, we will finish your day with kido training!"

"I know it has been this way since we were able to find enough space to start construction of our compound! Yoruichi, how is Lisa doing training her inner hollow to obey her?" Nanao asked about her fellow visored.

"The last time that I checked on her last night, she was still in the middle of fighting against it in her head and that was at least almost 24 hours ago. While you rest and practice jinzen, I will go check on her again in the barrier," Yoruichi stated before shooing Nanao into the middle of the training ground created by Kisuke.

Inside the barrier, Lisa Yadomaru was currently performing a special kind of jinzen where she actually enters her inner world to face against the invader that is the hollow spirit, Eno. She had been performing this technique for the last 24 hours and had come no closer to defeating Eno.

_"I will defeat you Eno and make you bow down to my control!" Lisa yelled as she struggled against the fangs of the hollow dragon in front of her._

_"**Hahahahahahah! You will have to do better than that to think that you can stop me from taking over this body and then I will take revenge against the person that forced me to share this body with a bitch like you!" Eno growled as he tried to bite the soul reaper in half.**_

_"Trust in your power Lisa and there is no way that you can be defeated by this hollow!" Lisa's zanpakuto spirit (Haguro tonbo) yelled, she had been changed from a woman dressed in the clothes of an ancient geisha into a half dragon/half woman hybrid ever since the dragon hollow corrupted her inner world._

_"I know and now I will finally get the upper hand using a new technique I learned while fighting against this damned dragon, 'Dragon Cero Slash'" Lisa screamed out while she fired out a cero-like slash in the shape of a dragon straight at Eno and finally managed to cause enough damage to make him back off._

**_"Damn you soul reaper, I will make you pay for that!" Eno howled in pain before firing his own cero attack at Lisa._**

_"I don't think so because thanks to Haguro Tonbo I know another new trick that will finally give me the upper hand against you, especially since that attack hurt you! 'Dragon Hollow Form'" Lisa yelled as she dodged the cero and begins to transform into a hybrid form just like her zanpakuto spirit. Lisa's arms and legs turn into skeleton versions of their former selves and ends with claws on their phalanges (fingers and toes), along her stomach white plates of the material that forms her mask form scales from her pelvis to her neck, and the mask that appeared when she first became a visored appears on her face. "I will use the main attack of this form and defeat you into submission! 'Hybrid Dragon Cero Shakkaho slash'!" she yelled with combined her earlier attack with kidou #31. Eno tried to stop the attack with his 'dragon cero' but was unable to form the attack in time and was knocked back 100 feet into a large lake that is in the middle of her inner world. "Do you submit to me now, you damned dragon hollow or do I need to continue to test this new power of mine?" Lisa growled at Eno as he stumbled out of the lake._

**_"Fine, I will submit to you at least for now especially since deep down I can tell that you want the same thing that I do! I will teach you how to use the abilities outside of your inner world and will help you with the abilities you have not even scratched the surface of yet!" Eno snarled out as he reluctantly submitted to the soul reaper._**

_"Good, when do we begin this training? I am ready right now unless you are to hurt from my attack!" Lisa stated in a taunting tone._

**_"I am ready whenever you are, but don't get too cocky because the minute that I am get an opportunity I will take over this body!" Eno threatened before beginning the training that Lisa wanted. _**

**_TIMESHIFT:_**

It has been 100 years since Lisa and Nanao had left the soul society and have finished their training to at least control their inner beast hollow, a name that they were given after showing Yoruichi the ability that they are able to use that is similar to her except for one major difference. Nanao has had many changes over these hundred years; she is no longer the little girl that she was when she left the soul society with Lisa and Yoruichi. She knows looks like a youthful young lady in her late teens with long black hair normally kept pinned back, with flat bangs that hand to the right side of her face. When she travels with Lisa around Karakura Town she wears a pair of jeans and a short sleeve shirt with a colorful image on the front, but usually wears her soul reaper outfit around the compound especially when training with either Yoruichi or Lisa. Lisa has not changed at all since leaving the soul society and wears her long black hair with her bangs in the front and keeps the back in a braided ponytail. She dresses in a long sleeved sailor outfit with a teal green/blue collar and matching pleated miniskirt that ends at her stomach, completed with a pink neckerchief. She still wears her shinigami outfit, but only when training with Nanao or when she needs to fight a hollow that appear near their compound.

They had made several discoveries about the hollow beginning to appear in Karakura Town over the past several months, no one other than the two of them (Lisa and Nanao) are able to even sense them and if someone notices it they are almost completely unable to defeat them. Unfortunately Yoruichi discovered that the hard way after trying to save a young child plus from being devoured by a black and white mask hollow (the name for the new hollows or beast hollow because most of them were in the shape of some kind of beast) and even though she used her best attacks against it, the hollow did not receive any damage until Nanao appeared and was able to slash him down the middle of the mask.

After the incident with Yoruichi and the beast hollow, Lisa and Nanao met up with Kisuke Urahara at his shop to determine the best plan of action to take care of the new strain of hollows. "I think that the best way to stop the spread of these hollows is for Nanao to join the local high school, since she looks like a teenager, that way she can protect the people around that area! I know that there is at least a few large spiritual pressure possessing humans in that area, including Isshin Kurosaki's son! Lisa, it would be best for you to keep an eye on as much of the city as you can! By the way does any of the other visored have the ability to sense these new hollows?" Kisuke asked after explaining his plan.

"I haven't spoken to the other visored since the last time that we were together nearly 100 years ago, Kisuke! If they can sense these hollows they have decided to not do anything about it, I guess that I cannot blame them for wanting nothing to do with helping the soul society but not helping normal souls that have done nothing to them is just not right! Nanao I think that it is time to visit our old friends and find out where they stand on this issue and if they are able to help us against this new enemy because nine are definitely better than two especially when it comes to a city as big as Karakura Town!" Lisa exclaimed before walking out of the room with Nanao frantically trying to catch up to her mentor.

A few minutes later, Nanao poked her head back into the door to ask," Um Kisuke, where is the compound for the other visored?" Before she could receive the answer, everyone in the room had sweatdropped because of the abrupt question to something that they needed to know before leaving in such a huff.

_There is another chapter. I tried to include a small example of the type of training that both Nanao and Lisa went through before skipping ahead to around the start of the Bleach anime storyline. If I had to say, this would be around the time that Ichigo meets Rukia and gains his soul reaper powers. In the next chapter, I will show some of the meeting between the beast visored and the visored. Also Tatsuki will make her appearance probably near the end of the chapter, but her main contribution will not be until either chapter 4 or 5. As always please let me know what you think about the story._

_When the person speaking is in italics, then they are either thinking or they are talking in their inner world._

**_When something is talkin in bold italics, then it is either a zanpakuto spirit or inner hollow speaking with their owner._**

Cyphilial 2


	3. Visored meets the Beast Visored

_I do not own Bleach or the characters (Nanao Ise, Lisa Yadomaru, Tatsuki Arisawa) but do own the changes to the storyline and the zanpakuto of Nanao and Tatsuki and bankai of Lisa. I also own the zanpakuto spirit and inner hollow of all three. Or any of the main characters from the anime._

Nanao and Lisa left their bodies at their compound with Yoruichi and started walking toward the hiding place of the normal visored that is hiding from the soul society. "Do you think that they will be any help at all against these new hollows? And if they are do you think that they will actually help us fight against them?" Nanao asked Lisa since she knew them better than she did.

"I don't know, but I am not leaving their compound until they let us know something or at least agree to help us against this new threat!" Lisa stated as they continued to walking down the street.

"Well let's hope that it doesn't come to that! Where exactly is there hideout anyway, Lisa? I don't see anything out of the ordinary here, especially the wavy picture that we get when we approach our compound!" Nanao wondered.

"It is here!" Lisa exclaimed stretching out the sentence until she was able to make sure she knew where the compound actually was before answering her student and friend. Lisa punched ahead of her and it appeared that instead of her hand passing through like it looked like it should have because ahead of them was a street. She started to knock really loudly on the barrier that Hachigen created making the noise loud enough that the visored inside the underground bunker could hear it and come up to investigate what was going on.

"What in the living hell is making all of that noise up here?" Hiyori screamed as she poked her head up through the trapdoor in the middle of the 'road' and started looking around until she noticed Lisa and Nanao.

"Well long time no see, Hiyori!" Lisa stated to the annoyed little girl.

"Li . . . Lisa and Nanao, what the hell are you doing here? What the hell do you want with us after all this time!" Hiyori asked in astonishment about seeing one of the old lieutenants again, especially one that completely left them alone and went out on their own with Nanao.

"If you would allow us in we would gladly explain, Lieutenant Sarugaki!" Nanao exclaimed using Hiyori's former title and bowing to her.

"Have you taught this girl nothing, Lisa? Everyone knows that none of the visored or whatever you guys are calling yourselves these days go by their old titles anymore especially any that we got when we were still apart of the soul society! What are you guys calling yourselves, especially since you're 'so' special that you can't be seen around us for 100 years?" Hiyori stated in a sarcastic tone while rolling her eyes.

"I have taught her plenty of things and for the last damn time will you let us in so that we can explain what we are doing here!" Lisa grunted finally almost succumbing to her irritation.

"Fine, come on down to the main area and you can tell us what the hell you want with us after all this time!" Hiyori stated before disappearing down the ladder into the main compound.

"Come on, Nanao!" Lisa commanded before following Hiyori down the ladder with her student right behind her.

"Hey guys look who finally decided to get off their damn high horse and come back to see us!" Hiyori exclaimed at the top of her lungs toward the other seven visored.

"Who . . . wait is that Lisa and Nanao?" Love asked in astonishment considering that they have not seen their old friend in over a hundred years.

"Yes, it is Lisa and Nanao! We have something that we to know about your guys development with you hollows!" Lisa stated as she walked into the middle of the group of visored.

"Yeah and what is that?" Shinji asked.

"Have you noticed any new types of hollows in Karakura Town?" Lisa asked.

"We have sensed a little difference in some of the hollows that have been appearing in the town, but we have discovered that we cannot track them like we can the normal everyday hollows!" Shinji answered back while the others nodded in agreement with what he said.

"Well why have you not done anything about the increasing number of hollows that have been appearing lately, especially the ones that you could sense and follow?" Nanao asked over stepping Lisa before she could ask the same question.

"It is none of business what happens to this town . . . we are no longer soul reapers and are not hollows, so we decided upon coming here that it was not our concern to get in the business of soul society!" Hiyori answered from her position on the old couch by a wall.

"Would you help us against the new threat of the hollows that you have trouble sensing because it appears that not even Urahara, Tessai, or Yoruichi can sense them at all and like you said the visored can just barely sense them?" Lisa asked the group with some concern in her voice.

"What can we do? Like I said we can barely even sense them in the first place and unless you can really sense them then what can we do!" Shinji stated in his normal calm voice.

"We can sense them and I think that if you guys train with us for a while eventually you can begin to sense them like you can the original types of hollows!" Nanao answered for her sensei.

"Well guys what do you want to do, we can either keep doing as we are right now or actually help out some of the people that we used to protect? I vote that we learn how to sense these bastard hollows and then start taking them down because I don't know about you but staying in this damn compound all of the time is kinda boring as hell!" Shinji exclaimed out loud to the others.

"I with you, Lisa!" Love answered.

"Me too!" Mahiro exclaimed.

"Yeah whatever!" Hiyori answered while still lying on the couch.

"Indeed!" Huchigen stated from the corner while meditating and focusing on fixing the little bit of damage created when Lisa messed with the barriers protecting their compound.

"Yes I agree with Lisa!" Rose answered.

"Hell yes I have been waiting for something interesting to happen forever!" Kensei exclaimed while punching his hands together.

"Good I'm glad that you guys agreed with the plan, now I think that Hachigen should add some extra barriers around the compound so that we can start to train against each other! We will need to transform for you to get better feel for the type of Hollow that you are going to be fighting against!" Lisa exclaimed before preparing herself for transforming into her beast visored form and finally yelled out 'Dragon Beast Form!' She then began to transform from her normal appearance into that of a black and white skeleton dragon (similar to the dragon that Maleficent).

At the same time that Lisa began to transform, Nanao called out 'Tiger Beast Form' and started to transform into a black striped white skeleton tiger. When Lisa and Nanao had finished transforming into their beast forms, they noticed the looks on the visored's faces and Nanao asked," What's wrong with all of you? Have you never heard about our new powers that we received from that bastard Aizen?"

"No, we knew that you were infected by a different type of hollow infection, but Kisuke never told us about all of this! Is this why you are able to sense them so easily already?" Shinji exclaimed finally recovering from his shock.

"Yes, we have become 'Beast Visored' or in other words beast type hollow DNA was injected into us with whatever formula that bastard Aizen created and know we are what we are! We think that whatever formula was used against us was also used to create this new strain of hollows that are running around and that somehow this is a part of Aizen's master plan, whatever that is!" Nanao explained to the group.

"Are you now ready to begin to train against us?" Lisa asked slightly frustrated that it was taking so damn long to convince them about everything that they had to explain.

"Yes!" the group of visored answered together before about half attack Lisa and the other half attack Nanao.

Outside of Karakura High School, a young teenager was walking outside of the gate getting ready to head home. She started walking down the street like she did everyday not really expecting that something was about to happen that would forever change her life. A few feet behind her a hollow with black and white mask began to stalk her by following her unnaturally large amount of reiatsu that she was letting out and began to plot how to catch her.

Lisa suddenly stopped what she was doing, other than to block an errant attack from the overzealous Hiyori and noticed the faint trace of a new hollow wandering around the streets of Karakura Town. "Guys I need to go out and eradicate a hollow that seems to be stalking a human! So either train among yourselves or take turns fighting against Nanao, but I need to hurry!" Lisa exclaimed before calling out 'Dragon Hybrid Form' and taking the form of a half dragon/ half human being with the appearance of an arrancar (with skeletal armor on both arms and legs with the phalanges ending with claws and armor around her chest).

"WH . . . WHAAAT THE HELL?" the other screamed at her new form that she had taken, especially the guys.

"No time to explain!" Lisa exclaimed in a raspy voice before she seemingly disappeared using a combination of shunpo and sonido.

"I will explain everything after we get done training because we were going to eventually change forms to battle against you anyway, but for right now let's continue!" Nanao explained to the still shocked group of guys and slightly annoyed Hiyori, who was glaring at Shinji before walking over and hitting him over the head with her wooden sandal.

"Hey, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, HIYORI?" Shinji screamed in anger before the two of them began a screaming match against each other.

"OH WELL! Have about the rest of you keep fighting against me since it is still about even, since the two of them are too busy fighting each other to want to go back to training?" Nanao exclaimed over the yelling of Hiyori and Shinji.

"Ok!" the other exclaimed before going back to their training.

The girl was still completely unaware of the danger that she found herself into until the hollow decided that it had had enough waiting for its dinner and lunged at her. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" the girl screamed when she found herself levitating into the air and then she felt something take a bite out of her and then she stopped moving . . .

_That is chapter 3! Next time more will be revealed about the identity of the girl and what will happen to her! I think that if you paid attention that you might already know who this girl is, but anyway please review and let me know what you think! I will take any constructive criticism!_

Cyphilial 2


	4. The new Beast Visored?

_I do not own Bleach or the characters (Nanao Ise, Lisa Yadomaru, Tatsuki Arisawa) but do own the changes to the storyline and the zanpakuto of Nanao and Tatsuki and bankai of Lisa. I also own the zanpakuto spirit and inner hollow of all three._

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED TO ME, ONE MINUTE I AM MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS AND THE NEXT I FEEL LIKE SOMEONE JUST TRIED TO TAKE A PIECE OF MY ARM OFF?" the girl screamed after managing to stand back up after being attacked. She desperately looks around the empty street to try and find the person or thing that just snuck up on her. After a few minutes of frantically looking around, she starts to notice the pain in her arm and the blood that is pooling on the concrete. "DAMN IT! IT LOOKS LIKE WHATEVER ATTACKED ME DEFINITELY DID SOME DAMAGE TO MY ARM! WHOEVER YOU ARE HAD BETTER NOT LET ME FIND YOU BECAUSE IF I DO I WILL KICK THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOUR ASS!" the girl screamed loud enough to cause a nearby car alarm to start going off before heading toward the local clinic of her friend Ichigo Kurosaki. It took her nearly twenty minutes to finally make it to the clinic and by that time she was nearly delirious from the combination of losing the adrenaline that she gained from the attack and from the loss of blood. She stumbled through the door just as someone happened to open the door and heard the sound of the Kurosaki's gasp out of shock before blacking out.

* * *

><p>"Tatsuki, Tatsuki . . . Dad, she still hasn't woken up yet? Is there anything else that we can do?" Yuzu questioned after trying to wake up the unconscious girl again.<p>

"No, Yuzu! We have done everything that we can do for her; she lost a lot of blood from that injury and needs to rest for just a little while longer!" Isshin answered before guiding his daughter away from the bed.

"I guess that I am going to go to bed then, Dad! Good night!" the young girl exclaimed with a yawn before hurrying up the stairs.

"Good night, sweetheart! What about you, Ichigo? Are you going to stay hidden and watch over your friend all night or get to bed?" Isshin questioned the hidden Ichigo after talking to his daughter.

"H . . . How did you know that I was hiding there?" Ichigo stammered out in surprise before coming out of his supposed hiding place.

"I noticed that you were hanging around after Yuzu and I got through fixing up Tatsuki's arm, then you seemingly disappeared. It is kind of hard to hide that bright orange hair of yours, there Ichigo!" Isshin explained.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ichigo asked before glancing at the quiet Tatsuki still lying on the hospital bed.

"She will be fine after resting most of the day tomorrow and the rest of tonight, by tomorrow night she should be up and better than ever!"

* * *

><p>Lisa just made it to the scene of the attack after Tatsuki stumbled away toward the Kurosaki clinic and noticed the scent of the recently departed hollow. "It appears that someone was definitely injured during the hollow appearance and must have had a lot of spiritual pressure to require that hollow to attack without any spirits around. I think that I need to follow this blood trail because I have this feeling that the hollow will not be gone for long!" Lisa declared to herself before walking along the trail.<p>

She followed the blood trail to the location of the Kurosaki Clinic and decided that it would be better to head back to the Visored Compound to drop off her body instead of leaving it out in the middle of the Clinic's yard. She checked on the still unconscious girl through the window of the hospital wing of the house before running back to the compound.

* * *

><p><p>

Tatsuki continued to rest peacefully in the hospital bed until she got the feeling that she was being watched and suddenly heard a menacing growl come out from underneath the bed. The next thing that she knew she was just managing to dodge a black arm coming through the bed where she was just lying out minutes ago and before she could understand the situation that she was in a giant white mask appeared out of the hole in the bed and started trying to bite the injured girl in half. Tatsuki managed to dodge each of the bites until her fatigued body just collapsed from the strain of dodging and not being fully healed, she then felt something bite into her midsection and then everything went black. . .

When Lisa managed to make it back to the Kurosaki Clinic, she automatically felt the pressure of a changed hollow that seemed to be attacking either the family that lived in the house adjacent to the clinic or the poor girl that was attacked earlier. She shunpo-ed to the window that she watched over the girl before leaving to go back to the visored compound and barely managed to dodge the hollow dramatic exit through the wall after being punched by a strange soul reaper that surprisingly looked a lot like the girl that was lying peacefully in the hospital bed a few hours ago. "What in the hell happened here?" Lisa exclaimed after returning to the area that was destroyed just a few minutes ago.

"I will explain everything after I get rid of this damn . . . whatever it is!" Tatsuki exclaimed before jumping after the hollow that was just then managing to stumble its way back up. Tatsuki grabbed her small rapier-like zanpakuto and started trying to stab at the white mask covering the monsters head; she managed to dodge the wild punches thrown at her and Tatsuki decided that she needed to change up her offense to some of the lessons that she learned during her karate class. She suddenly dropped to the floor and took a basic judo stance waiting for the hollow to come toward her. The hollow then ran toward the patiently waiting girl howling at the top of its lungs and lunged through the air . . . only to meet the waiting fist of Tatsuki which she pushed through the mask and watched as the hollow disappeared into a bluish light.

"So what happened to cause you to become a soul reaper . . ." Lisa started before noticing the weird look that she was getting from the young soul reaper.

"What the hell is a soul reaper and what the hell was that monster that I just kicked the ass of?" Tatsuki asked before noticing that the girl she was talking to had the same type of clothes on and a sword hanging on her back," Who are you?"

"I am Lisa Yadomaru and you just kicked the ass of a hollow. You and I are both soul reapers; now will you tell me what happened after I left you because I have never heard of someone going from a normal human to a soul reaper in a matter of hours!" Lisa exclaimed to the shell shocked Tatsuki.

"Well . . ." Tatsuki began.

_Tatsuki managed to dodge the first attack of the hollow, but she could not defend against the onslaught of biting lunge until she slipped and was bitten through the midsection. She finally succumbed to the huge amount of pain that she felt from the attack and fainted. When she woke up she was shocked to find that she was floating over her fallen body and then she heard the voice of the hollow taunting her._

_"Hahahahahahahahaha! It looks like my meal has finally decided to wake up, good because I always enjoy my meal after watching the despair come over my victims faces!" the hollow croaked out while licking where its lips should be. _

_"What the hell is going on? Why am I floating over my body?" Tatsuki finally managed to yell out after getting over the initial shock of her situation._

**_"YOU ARE ABOUT TO BECOME THE SAME AS THE MONSTER IN FRONT OF YOU, IF YOU DON'T START FIGHTING THROUGH WHATEVER SHOCK YOU ARE CURRENTLY IN!" a voice screamed in her head._**

_"Wh . . . Who said that?" she exclaimed out loud._

**_"Who I am is the least of your problems at the minute! Just focus and try to release your inner power! Hurry!" the voice answered back._**

_"How do I do that? Focus . . . huh!" Tatsuki thought before finally calming down and started to mediate even though she didn't know if it was such a good idea considering her current situation, but decided that she was either going to unlock whatever inner power that she supposedly has or die and become a monster. Suddenly the world started to become unfocused and Tatsuki found herself surrounded by only a black void, then the next thing that she knows the world comes back into focus and she finds herself in a wheat field by a giant lake. "Where am I? Is this where my hidden power is located?" Tatsuki wondered out loud._

**_"Good! You have found your inner world, now it is time to discover if you are ready for the power that you possess or if it will be wasted when you become a hollow!" a woman exclaimed after appearing over the top of the nearby lake and started to walk closer to where Tatsuki was standing._**_ The woman was dressed like a geisha, but she carried a large fan in one hand and a rapier-like katana with a brass knuckle shaped hilt in the other. **"Prepare to defend yourself because if you cannot unlock your inner potential and defeat me, then unfortunately you will never make it out of this world because I will have to kill you on the spot!" the geisha declared before charging at the frightened girl.**_

_Tatsuki didn't know what was going on, but still managed to defend against the thrusts of the woman that she found was attacking her. She decided that no matter what she was not going to let this weird woman or that monster that the woman called a hollow. Tatsuki created some distance between herself and the woman attacking her by using a basic judo throw after the woman failed to stab her. She then went into another meditative/ judo stance to try and find whatever power that everyone thinks that is inside of her. It was amazing but the entire time that she was in this stance she was somehow able to dodge every attack thrown at her with just pure instinct alone, then Tatsuki found a strange energy lurking deep into her inner self and started to try to access this power._

**_"Yes, that's right Tatsuki! That is the power that you need to use to survive what is happening to you, but unfortunately when you unlock this power the new corrupted power will also unlock inside of you! We will cross that bridge when we come to it though!" the geisha thought to herself as she rested waiting to see if the young girl will be able to unlock the power that she desparately needs._**

_While the geisha was considering the current situation, Tatsuki suddenly become enclosed in a bright white light and she changed into shinigami clothes._

"After that you know what happened because I used this sword's strange hilt to knock the hollow through the wall!" Tatsuki exclaimed after finishing her story.

"Well it appears that you need to come with me because I have a lot to explain to you and if you were able to destroy that type of hollow, then you will be a valuable access to our cause! Grab your body, I will get Hachigen to heal you and your body before we put you back into it!" Lisa declared before walking toward the visored compound.

_Well did you guess who the girl was or did I catch you off guard. The next chapter will start with Tatsuki, but I think that it will end with a glimpse of a new threat other than the corrupted hollows that Aizen created. Can anybody guess who the geisha was that talked to Tatsuki during her time in the strange world. Remember to review and let me know what you think or any criticism at all._

Cyphilial 2


End file.
